Hell In The Head Space
by Saber42
Summary: After the events in the glass house Laura is having brake downs and night mares of what the clone did to her mind , only otto can fix it otto/laura also some wing/shelby to brake things up
1. Chapter 1

Hell in the head space

**Okay hi guys I be quick and dirty with this into, this is my very first fanfic so plz review just one positive one will make me continue on with the story and I try to update this lots (sucks when good fanfics don't up date) so hope you like. Also this picks up right after deadlock (about 2 weeks after) and I think a story like this is a long time coming**

**H.I.V.E and all things related are intellectual property are Mark Walden's and Bloomsbury I don't own a thing, go read and buy all the books the grate.**

**And if you haven't read Deadlock SPOILERS AHOY**

"And so any learning VI can form into a self-aware AI" Professor Pike boomed enthusiastically drawing close to the end of his presentation. "Never under estimate the danger of a seemingly harmless VI, I've watched ones running of JavaScript become self-aware." He ended his presentation smiling, the entire room of captivated students each paying him their full attention.

Well, most of them at least.

Otto Malpense under normal circumstances would usually be completely engaged in what the Professor was explaining to the class. But given the recent circumstances, things were far from normal. The source of Otto plagued mind could be traced back the empty seat next to him. The textbook sat in the middle of the chair with a handwritten name on the front cover of the book. _Laura Brand, _her name etched into the front of the book in handwriting that Otto could recognise anywhere. She had been unstable ever since they had come back to HIVE from their mission, only several minutes ago leaving the lecture whispering to Otto that she needed to go to the bathroom. Otto knew that wasn't true, picking up on the waver in her voice as she whispered to him.

Now that the lecture had drawn to its conclusion, Otto jumped from his seat at the first opportunity to go and search for Laura. Little did Otto realise that HIVEmind was already allocating his resources to the exact same task. Being the AI of the school, HIVEmind had access to every shred of data passing through the school. It also helped that being a school of high security, every room was bugged in some way shape or form, whether it be a simple video service camera, to infra-red motion sensors, HIVEmind could see everything. Quickly processing through the hundreds of gigabytes of surveillance data from around the school, he found what he was looking for.

A small human ball, whimpering in the 24E storeroom, not far from the hall she had just abruptly left. In recent times, several students have had minor breakdowns, and HIVEmind was instructed just to leave them to sort themselves out on their own, as they always did. _But Laura was different_. She had recently been given a psyche evaluation after the glasshouse rescue mission, due to fears that she had grown mentally unstable from it. Those fears turned out not to be misplaced, with the evaluation blacklisting her blackbox with a warning reading _potential risk to herself and others._

HIVEmind quickly contemplated his options, compiling a report to be forwarded to Dr Nero, the leader of HIVE. In a matter of milliseconds HIVEmind concluded that there was a more logical course of action. Activating his mental link with Otto, he quickly sent him a two word message as he deleted his report to Nero. He reasoned that it would be beneficial to have Otto attempt to comfort Laura, rather than having a team called on her to capture her as she was blacklisted as a potential threat. The slightest feeling of empathy for Laura tugged at the AI as he watched Otto receive his message, and continued to watch Laura simultaneously. Well, as much feeling as was possible for a machine.

_"24E, hurry"_. Otto felt the familiar sensation of HIVEmind talking to him mentally, as the words seemed to just materialise into his thoughts. Dropping his books and breaking into a run, Otto mapped the fastest approach the reach the storage room.

"Oh God, please don't have breakdown" Otto though while still sprinting to his destination as fast as humanly possible. People down the corridors gave him looks, but he brushed off their thoughts to focus on the one thing that truly mattered at this point in time. Otto hiding the fact he was about to cry with guilt for not being there for her. Ever since that mission at the glass house, she had grown uneasy, constantly having nightmares and being unsettled almost all the time.

Before Otto could contemplate this any further, he was faced the sleek black door to the storage compartment. Quickly finding the door on the school network, he mentally forced the doors open, quickly searching the dark room for her.

In no way, shape or form was he ready for what he was met with. Laura had a screwdriver pointed at him, he hands bleeding with fresh wounds that she had inflicted on herself. She kept the screwdriver in a defensive position in her hands, ready to turn its sharp tip on Otto or herself.

"Laura" Otto said in the most calmed tone he could in the current situation, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke.

"Don't come any closer Otto, I'm ending this" she said crying, turning the screwdriver inwards to herself. "Don't come closer or I'll hurt you too, just let me finish this myself, I don't want to hurt you but I'm not letting you stop me" she said staring Otto down, her screwdriver still pointed towards herself, but folded backwards so she could still swipe at Otto.

Otto lunged forward at Laura causing her to twitch her arm outwards, the tip of the screwdriver cutting clean through Otto's cheek. Seizing this opportunity he rushed at her, grabbing her armed hand in one of his and pinning her to the wall his other hand. Quickly twisting her wrist, she let out a small cry as her mussels contracted, and then eased causing her to drop the weapon from her hand with a metallic clatter. Laura started crying, as she was pinned to the wall by Otto, the haunting memories clouding her fragile mind.

She noticed the slit she had made on Otto's cheek, and began crying in front of him. "I'm so sorry" she blurted out as she stopped trying to struggle under Otto. "I didn't mean to hurt-" Laura continued, cut off by Otto reaching forward and kissing her. Time seemed to slow down to a complete standstill for both the alphas. "Shit…" Otto thought as he realised what he had just done. He had never been this close to Laura before and this was a huge step in their relationship together. Little did he know Laura shared the same thoughts as they both withdrew from the kiss. Laura was taken aback by what Otto had just done, confused as he just twisted her wrist, yet he had just kissed her, the closest they ever been to each other.

Otto viewing the confusion in her face lifted hit forearm off her, releasing her from the pinned position. He slid his hand around to her back, pulling her toward him as he began to whisper to her.

"Laura listen to me, I will never hurt you" and as a gesture of trust, he began attempting to interface with her mind. With that he started to clear her mind of the memories of the glasshouse, something he didn't even know he could do until he was underway with it. While doing this he wrapped his hands tighter around hers, feeling the multiple wounds she had delivered to herself. Holding her tighter and beginning to cry as he felt the wounds, he continued to clear her mind.

Otto severed the connection between himself and Laura, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. Laura met his gaze, and moved in closer for a second kiss with him. Otto closed his eyes and let himself just enjoy the rare moment with Laura. He ran his hands up to her shoulders and stroked her back as she continued the kiss with him. Their second kiss lasted longer than the first, with Laura starting to actually enjoy herself a bit now that her mind was clear, and Otto enjoying his first intimate moment with her. They both slumped back against the wall, still with their arms wrapped around each other. Sliding into a sitting position, they stayed in embrace for several minutes as they both contemplated what had just happened.

HIVEmind monitored the activity through the camera in the room, feeling the closest thing he could as an AI to any emotion. He sent a message through to Otto, and continued about his duties as an AI, giving no more though to the scene he had just witnessed.

_"You should get back to Alpha quarters with Miss Brand"_. HIVEminds words suddenly clouding his thoughts as he felt the familiar sensation of receiving a message.

_ "And well done." _Otto smiled at the second message, and let his thoughts drift as he continued to hug Laura, not planning on returning to the Alpha block any time soon. He figured he could make something up about having to talk Laura down, giving him a reason why he took so long. He'd find a way to make it work, he always did.

**Hope you guys like it, plz review and I like to thank SpaceDog for helping me wright this it's both something we wanted for a long time, and he is 50% of the credit (note this is very much a demo the next chapter will be full sized) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hell in the head space

**Hey guys, next chapter is final up, there will be lemons next chapter :)**

**The HIVE series and Deadlock belong to Mark Walden, if you haven't already read it go read it now (its awesome :D)**

**Again thanks to SpaceDog for proofreading and editing**

The sound of the school bell resonated throughout the corridors of the HIVE, the time ticking over on the wall clocks, indication the first lesson of the day at HIVE. As the hundreds of students from the Alpha stream filled off to their first lessons, Otto and Laura headed in the opposite direction. Laura stumbled slightly alongside Otto, holding onto his arm for balance. Otto sighed as he and Laura navigated their way to the HIVE medical wing.

It didn't help the situation that both of them hadn't had much sleep recently, given the fact that they shared a room together. Laura had been kept up throughout the night by her plaguing nightmares while Otto had been kept up with her, trying to help her through her mental situation. Although Otto clearing her mind yesterday had helped her mental state immensely and her nightmares were becoming progressively less intense, she was still a long way from completely back to normal. Her mental state had almost become too much for Otto to handle at some points, so he figured that the best course of action would be to take her to the medical staff at HIVE for professional treatment.

As Otto continued to lead Laura down towards the medical block, both of their blackboxes vibrated in their pocket simultaneously, reminders to leave for their first lesson of the day lighting up the small touchscreens. Otto interfaced with both of their tablets, clearing the messages from their notifications. He didn't mind being late for some classes if it meant helping Laura.

The medical bay and the alpha quarters were on almost different sides of the complex, so Otto knew he wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone. Most alphas were at their first classes before the bell had even rung anyway. As they walked through the slightly eerie, empty corridors of the school, Otto felt the familiar buzz of HIVEmind sending a message to him.

"I assume you are escorting Miss Brand to the medical bay in response to her current mental state?" Otto kept leading Laura as he looked up to one of the school security cameras knowing HIVEmind would be watching everything. Still leading Laura he rolled his eyes at the camera before lowering his gaze as he passed under the overhead camera.

"I assume that's a fancy was of saying yes?" HIVEminds response came through as they continued walking. "Are you certain this is the best course of action Otto?" Otto looked up to the next camera down the corridor with a quizzical expression. Picking up on Otto's lack of understanding, HIVEmind sent through Laura's profile on the HIVE systems.

Otto suddenly halted as the document flashed across his peripheral vision. _Potential risk to herself and others, _the words on the document echoing around in his head. Laura's profile had been blacklisted, marking her as a potential risk within the school. Another breakdown could mean her being flagged for another evaluation, taking her away from the school to do so once more. This was her second major breakdown since coming back from HIVE, the first of which had been kept a secret by both Otto and HIVEmind. "Being in emotional contact with you seems to have helped her before Otto, maybe you should give that a chance before bringing her to HIVE medical."

Again, HIVEmind was right. Being with Otto had helped Laura before, so he could at least give that another chance before resorting to giving her up to HIVE. Otto stoped walking completely with Laura stoping alongside him. Letting out a sigh, he turned around, back towards the Alpha students block. "One more chance" Otto thought to himself. "I'll try helping her one more day, and if she still is like this, then I'll have to take her to medical" Otto reasoned as he started walking back the way they had come.

Laura noticed Otto stop walking in front of her, as she slowed her pace to his, holding onto his arm. She heard a faint sigh as they began to walk back towards the direction they had come from. Her cloudy mind didn't yet comprehend where they were going at all, but she trusted Otto's judgement and followed with him.

She hugged Otto's arm tighter as they continued walking, her worries and thoughts cleared for a moment as she hung onto his arm. She couldn't help feel that this wasn't fair to him; she didn't deserve to a have a person like Otto in her life. "Otto deservers so much better than me, a person who doesn't betray her friends and let hundreds of people die; someone who doesn't cut herself and attack him when he tries to help her." Laura started crying slightly as she contemplated these thoughts, only to have Otto slip his arm out of her hands and wrap it around her shoulders, hugging her tight.

_And yet he still cares for me after everything I've done to him._

Laura brought her own arm up around his shoulders, reciprocating to his own arm around her shoulders. As she put her hand onto his shoulder, she quickly retracted her hand, wincing as the cuts in her palms she had made yesterday made contact with his shoulder. Otto noticed her hand quickly jump away from his shoulder, stopping where he stood and looking into her eyes. He gently grabbed her by the wrist, careful not to touch any of her cuts as he did so. Looking into her eyes Otto and Laura spoke without words as the door to their room slid open.

As they walked into their room, Otto walked towards the bathroom looking for something to treat Laura's cuts. Yesterday they had wrapped her hands in bandages, but during the night Laura had seemed to tear them off somehow. Otto fumbled through the small medicine cabinet in their bathroom, searching for some fresh bandages and antiseptic.

As he searched through their cabinet, a message from HIVEmind came through. "I took the liberty of flagging yourself and Miss Brand as unwell for today, take all the time you need."

Finding the bandages he was searching for, Otto gave a small smile. He had the entire day with Laura, an entire day to comfort her, an entire day to _help_ her. As HIVEmind had said, some time alone with him would be her best chance on recovering.

Laura sat down on her bed with a thud, waiting for Otto to return from their bathroom. She instinctively ran her fingers along the wounds in her other hand, feeling the marks she had made upon herself. Otto trudged back into the main room of their quarters, bandages and antiseptic in both his hands. Laura pushed her self upwards into a sitting position as Otto sat down next to her.

"Hopefully this isn't gonna hurt as much as last night" Otto said his thoughts flicking back to last night as he attempted the same task, Laura's sounds of pain almost unbearable to him as he treated her cuts for the first time. Otto laid out the equipment he had gathered next to him, unscrewing the top from the vile of antiseptic. "Given that we've already done this once, this shouldn't hurt too much. Yet it'll still probably sting like a bitch." As he spoke his gaze met with Laura's, he eyes still with a twinge of nerves, but underlying with trust in Otto. He gentle grabbed hold of her wrist and held her arm outstretched. Grabbing the antiseptic coated swab, he brought it up above her hand, making eye contact with her before he did anything to her.

"Ready?" Otto asked as stared into her eyes once more. Giving a small nodding gesture, Laura clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away. Through gritted teeth, Laura quick drew in a breath as the swab made first contact with her hand. While still keeping an eye on his task at hand, Otto kept glancing up to Laura closed eyes as she allowed him to help her.

Quickly withdrawing his hands from hers, Otto whispered "Done" to Laura as her eyes slowly flicked open and looked at her hand. Grabbing the bandage Otto quickly wrapped it around her hand without any pain or protest from Laura. "Alright were done here, you alright Laura?" Otto said cutting the excess bandage away and putting it with the other things on the bed.

"I guess I deserved it" she sobbed as Otto shuffled closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. He brought a hand up to her face, brushing her hair off Laura's face as he leaned in closer. As his lips made contact with hers, once again Laura's thoughts shifted in as instant, focused solely on Otto. Laura leant forward and began slowly sliding her tongue forward, unsure whether Otto would be alright with this. Otto slid his hand from her should up to around her neck, his thoughts too being lost in the moment. He felt Laura edging forward, wanting more from their current kiss. He slid his own tongue forward, making slight contact with hers. He felt way out of depth here, he and Laura had only ever kissed once before, and he had never been this close to anyone before. Wing made it look so easy with relationship with Shelby. It also didn't help that he was Wing, a person with nerves that were made of ice or something even colder. Like _really cold _ice…

Otto's thought snapped back to the current situation as Laura gentle eased her tongue into his mouth. As she did so her thoughts were afflicted in a similar way to Otto's. This was her first time doing anything like this with Otto, or anyone else for that matter. It didn't help her that her closest friend was Shelby, a girl who seemed to have no trouble whatsoever with these sorts of things. Shelby was so much better than her; she was the sort of girl Otto deserved. But yet even though Shelby is so much better, I'm kissing Otto right now, _not her._

Otto checked the time mentally as he slid his hands slowly down Laura's back. It's still pretty early in the morning he though before his thoughts snapped back to Laura. We've still got most of the day ahead of us, Otto though as he and Laura slid into a side position on the bed, still interlocked with each other.

And it's going to be an _awesome_ day...


End file.
